The Good Avoided
by faecree
Summary: Draco finds himself avoiding the good little voice in the back of his head, telling him right from wrong, and running off to find himself the exact opposite of what he should have; a boyfriend... who happens to be Harry Potter. Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco
1. Chapter I

**Title**: The Good Avoided  
**Summary**: Draco finds himself avoiding the good little voice in the back of his head, telling him right from wrong, and running off to find himself the exact opposite of what he should have; a boyfriend, a boyfriend from Gryffindor, a boyfriend from Gryffindor who also just so happened to be the boy-who-lived, a boyfriend from Gryffindor who also just so happened to be the boy-who-lived and who he lets treat him like the spoiled little girl of a prat he is. This must be love.  
**Story Rating**: M, because Draco is a naughty boy.  
**Chapter Rating**: T, for under-age drinking, sexual themes, and suggestive and crude language.  
**Story Warnings**: Slash, bondage, S&M, slash, alcohol consumption, suggestive and crude language, slash, slash, dom!Harry, sub!Draco, slash, and slash. You've been warned my lovely little stud muffins.  
**Chapter Warnings**: Slash, alcohol consumption, suggestive and crude language, slash, slash, and rushed writing.

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! PROBLEM SOLVED.  
**

**Author's Note**: After the epic fail that was the Prologue of 'The Fountain of Thought', I thought I'd try my hand at another Harry/Draco slash fic, since I still have nothing coming for 'Remember Me Soon', which I am utterly sorry about! Uhh, but this story will also be multi-chapter, though only about five at most, so don't worry.  
**Music I Listened To**: Nineteen- Tegan and Sara, Echo- the Hush Sound, Crawl- Veltpunch, Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk, Faces- Scary Kids Scaring Kids,  
**Chapter Two??**: Expect it in a little over a month. It will be around 4-6 thousand words in length and will contain much more for warnings then this chapter did. Not to mention, this chapter is only around three thousand words, which I am sorry for. Enjoy~!

* * *

T h e . G o o d . A v o i d e d  
Ch. I

"_Anyone who says that gratuitous sex is no substitute  
__for gratuitous violence obviously hasn't had enough gratuitous sex_."  
-Geoff Spear

The stolen fire whiskey tasted like water by Draco's fifth gulp, and promptly had him stumbling around the Gryffindor common room one evening during an ever slow moving party that was beginning to become a bother. Quickly he located a couch and planted himself down as to not bump into anyone else, or spill any more cups of butter beer, and mused over the, in his humble (yeah, that wasn't true) opinion, absolutely hideous scarlet and gold that adored the home of the people he hated most. But, tonight it was worse, and Draco began to wonder why he hadn't followed Pansy's example in telling the Gryffindorks to sod the hell off by not attending the party that all the houses were secretly invited to, as he was currently one of about seventeen Slytherin students who had chosen shots over boredom. After all, the sight of annoying Hufflepuff girls and the occasional rare Ravenclaw student who decided to let loose only made the reds and gold's all the more appalling to him.

But what made the entire experience all the worse was the fact that Harry _bloody_ Potter and all his righteous glory had been eyeing Draco suspiciously all night, and was doing so even now, as he took his first swag of whiskey. Quickly, the blond mouthed a scorching 'what?' in Harry's direction as their eyes met, and the other promptly sighed tiredly and went back to conversing with the Weasel King and that stupid mudblood girl, who was probably lecturing him not drinking to much, judging by her pointed finger and disapproving scowl.

Suddenly, the couch seat shifted under the weight of another and Draco wasn't surprised as he heard a slurred, "Hey there Dray," and felt fingers combing through his hair, only to find Blaise sitting cross-legged next to him with his usual flirty smile. "Fancy seeing you in the Gryffindor dorms; I figured you were the type to avoid these idiots at all costs." He smelled of booze and, unsurprisingly, sex.

Draco didn't even bother to sneer; he was used to Blaise being flirty with him. "Shove it, I came for the whiskey."

The other Slytherin boy scoffed. "Who didn't?"

"Clearly Granger over there, and her ever annoying ability to be a buzz kill. I almost feel bad for Weasley; I bet she's lecturing him and _Saint Potter_ about drinking as it is."

He didn't even slur.

"Ah, but you know," Blaise began again. "Potter's been giving you quite an interesting look, from what I can tell." Pausing, he fingered a girl over, who sat on his lap and laughed as she was pat like a cat by the Slytherin's most notorious bisexual. "I think he fancies you with all that booze in his system."

The girl, who Draco faintly recalled having seen in their common room, looked thoughtful for a second. "Oooh," she cooed. "Blaise, you think Potter fancies Malfoy?! That's just silly! He may be a pouf, but he hates you, right Malfoy?"

Blaise chuckled. "You never know Molly," he said, running his fingers through the girl's long brown hair. "Alcohol really is a miracle worker."

She frowned. "Shut up, that's just stupid. He's like the _one_ person Malfoy _couldn't_ get; the only untouchable man!"

"You make him sound like some sort of forbidden fruit," Draco spat. "Besides, that's not even true. I could get Potter if I wanted! Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, prove it."

The blond stood up with an even deeper scowl, if that was even possible. "You bet your slutty outfit I'll prove it!" And with this, he tried the best he could to _saunter _over to the Golden Trio, only to once again find that Harry had been staring at him. But he was hardly fazed by this, and instead chose to think of it as proof that this would only be easier.

"Hey, Potter!" he called once he was the appropriate distance from the Gryffindor students, voice a little more slurred then before.

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Draco, looking pretty drunk and… pretty; not that he'd admit it out loud. "What do you want Malfoy?" he drawled out lowly, looking more irritated then he really was. "I'm trying to have a good time tonight without being pestered by you for once, so would you mind."

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms highly. "Likewise," he all but growled. "But it's rather hard to ignore your existence when you keep staring at me like you have been." Something in the back of his head told him he was doing it wrong as he spoke to Harry with this, but Draco really didn't care and chose to tell the voice to shut the hell up. "So, I have an idea," he began again. "Why don't you tell me what you want so I can have some relief from your staring here."

Harry grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco scowled. "Oh yes you do."

Suddenly, he grabbed the brunette by his arm and muttered, "You're coming with me," and dragged him off to the corner of the room.

"Now tell me," the Malfoy boy demanded.

Forgetting himself, Harry's anger seemed to diminish and he flexed his fingers, trying to make a decision. His mind was rushing at the moment, leaving the blond to stand against the wall and wait as he tried to steady his thoughts. And what made it worse was how hard Harry was to read, after all Draco proudly thought of himself as a very aware person, and thusly liked to believe that he knew people pretty well; especially the one person he always focused on during school, the one person that had always captured his attention, even now as he drank and tried to forget what bothered him most. This was strange to, since Draco always thought of Harry as someone who annoyed him to no end with his goody-goody antics. Even despite his sexuality, he never thought about other guys as much as he did about Harry and how to top him in life though.

All of a sudden Draco jumped as Harry came to a decision and the other felt warmth on his cheek and look up to see that the boy-who-lived had his hand resting there. "Potter…" he tried, but was cut off as lips were placed over his and he was pushed even harder against the wall behind him.

Despite himself, Draco moaned at this, rather enjoying the taste of Harry's lips more then he ever thought he could. Thusly, he grabbed the front of the brunet's shirt as an arm wrapped around his waist and brought him flat against a nicely toned chest. Eyes closed, the sensation and warmth intensified, and as the other's tongue ran over Draco's lower lip he gladly let it in and didn't even bother to fight for dominance. For once in his life, the blond was enjoying not being in control, with Harry, it was almost more satisfying just to give up.

He loved it; the taste, the relief, _everything_.

Meanwhile, he forgot all about Blaise and his pretty little girl-toy.

"Harry!?"

Suddenly, they stopped and turned to find the Weaselet staring at them in complete and utter horror.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped in return, releasing Draco's waist as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist then, pulling the crying girl back around to face him, which was probably a bad idea. "Ginny wait!"

"Why, why should I?!" she snapped, wiping the water from her cheek. "It's really none of my business if you want to suck Malfoy's face anyway, now is it!? So I'm better off just getting out of your way!" Her hands were tight in fists.

Harry released her arm, finding no words to reply with and stared at her like a deer in headlights. With her newfound freedom, Ginny quickly turned around and ran upstairs to her room, probably to cry her heart out, Draco figured with a snort. And upon hearing this, the brunet turned back around to find him smirking; completely amused.

"Well," he began. "That was quite a show, wasn't it?"

Harry scowled foully at him. "Shut up, I really don't need to hear your input on this, _Malfoy._"

Draco raised a brow in wonder. It seemed that the other wasn't really angry with him though, per say, which he usually was, so this was weird. He probably just needed to vent, not that Draco could blame him, but he still found it rather funny. Thusly, wondering what he could do, the blond slid his arms around Harry's neck and smirked once more, leaning in and placing soft, chaste kisses on his cheek and near his lips. "Aw," he cooed jokingly. "Is someone upset over the Weaselet? Well, I don't personally think it's worth it."

"Oh yeah?" Harry wondered, also wrapping his arms around Draco's waist once more. "And why is that?"

He shrugged. "Because, she's cute, true, but why bother with cute when you have someone this beautiful in your arms?" Draco stated matter-of-factly, obviously referring to himself with a wink. "Girls are overrated anyway, that's why I swing the other way. I don't think you should bother with the little ginger anymore."

Harry gave Draco a very disapproving look. "You bloody arrogant _git_."

"Guilty," he admitted proudly.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was not where he thought he'd be and was just as shocked to find that several other students were stuck in the same predicament. Then, noticing the missing button on his shirt, he began to wonder _why _exactly he wasn't where he thought he'd be, and suddenly jumped as the events of last night hit him like a ton of laughing bricks. And, consequently, this caused Draco to look to his side and realize that he'd woken up from a deep sleep on… _Harry fucking Potter's _chest, of all the embarrassing (and strangely comfortable) places that could ruin his rep. And as Harry also began to stir, and eventually open his deep green eyes, Draco thought to himself, _'this bloody figures.'_

Of course, said boy-who-lived was, as a result of barely drinking the night before, far less shocked by the appearance of a certain Malfoy in his bed, considering he probably remembered _why_ such had occurred and all. "Wow," he groaned, holding his slightly throbbing head. "I'm surprised you're still here."

Draco gawked. "Still!?" he demanded. "Why am I here in the first place, _Potter_?! I remember plenty of last night, but I do not recall giving you consent in the area of spending the bloody night!"

"Oh relax," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We didn't _do _anything. You just passed out on the floor, is all, and I had nowhere else to put you."

"Uhh, the couch?" the blond suggested crudely.

Harry laughed. "Trust me, you wouldn't have liked that very much. Zabini and Maddock were pretty avid about having their space there."

Draco made a disgusted face and got up from the bed, smoothing out his clothes and avoiding making any sort of eye contact with the other boy. Harry, on the other hand, remained cross legged as the blond gathered himself together; a thoughtful scowl soon gathering on his face. "Well," he all but growled out. "I would've preferred it if you woke me up, or at least left me to the floor, thank you." His voice was caked in disgust that probably wasn't all that real.

Harry shrugged and laughed again. "Unlike someone, I guess I'm just to nice to do something like that." He stopped himself before he admitted that Draco's sleeping and flushed face had struck him as utterly adorable, and he rather wanted to take the blond upstairs and ravish him.

"That's the problem with you Gryffindorks!" Draco spat.

Once more, Harry shrugged. "Call it a problem all you want; that's just how I am, Malfoy."

"Ah, but you have a bad side too, don't you?" Draco suddenly laughed knowingly. "After all, you are the one who decided to assault my mouth last night."

Harry blushed, but stood his ground with a glower.

"Okay, so you remember that, but not that you decided to sit on my lap and get completely wasted, I see. A selective memory, perhaps?" He didn't want to be a jerk, but decided it was better then being embarrassed by his… rival.

This time, it was Draco who flushed. "I did no such thing!" he all but shouted. "You've lost it Potter!"

Harry laughed at this. "Want proof?" he asked. "Go ask Ginny. She came back downstairs looking for an apology and when she saw you sitting there, she flipped again. And it figures that you're even more of an arse when drunk, because you then told her off and called me 'your man' for some reason." He stopped to get a better look at Draco's completely disgusted expression just for a moment. "Then when I told you that you were drunk and delusional, you got upset and said we were breaking up."

"Oh Merlin!" the blond shouted this time, covering his ears and chanting, "I don't want to hear anymore, stop, stop, _stop_!"

Again, Harry laughed. "You obviously don't drink often," he mused.

"Well, why didn't you stop me then!?" Draco suddenly demanded; pausing as Ron shifted in his bed and moaned, only to go right back to sleep a second later. "You must be a bloody queer, huh Potter!?" He pointed a triumphant finger at him.

The brunet remained lax in comparison. "The only queer I see is you," he stated calmly.

Draco rolled his eyes at this. "Well obviously," he groaned. "You're very slow on the uptake, aren't you? Anyway, go look in a mirror and you'll see another."

Harry shrugged and said, "That's probably true since I didn't really care that you decided to tell Ginny I was _your man_." Of course, he had to add a very confident laugh to this, which made the blond feel uncomfortable. And of course, to make matters worse, with this, he stood up and kissed Draco the way he had the night before. This time, however, the other stood stark still in response for a few seconds, only to _eventually_ melt into the warmth and kiss back, regretfully as he ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him if his father found out, Draco was going to find himself beat into the floor of Malfoy Manor.

But it just felt _so good_.

After a good ten seconds more, Draco pushed Harry's chest so they would separate and panted out, "You're a bastard," in a less then wholehearted manner.

Of course, Harry only countered this with, "You're sexy."

The bastard.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT YET BEEN EDITED…  
**...However, I will edit it as soon as I get the time and the chance.  
**:)**

**Author's End Note**: Sorry for the terrible rushed writing anyone. If anyone would like to give me ideas for chapter II, I will gladly accept them and dedicate that chapter to you for your help! Other then that, chapter II should be much longer then this one, since chapter I is more of an intro for what is to come. But anyway, I'll try really hard to get out more of 'Remember Me Soon' for those of you who are reading that, but in the meantime, please enjoy this story and remember to REVIEW, because REVIEWS make Jenn a happy girl.

Thanks && Tootles!

**SUB!DRACO FTW  
**You know it's really perfect for him. You. Know. It.


	2. Chapter II

**Title**: The Good Avoided  
**Summary**: Draco finds himself avoiding the good little voice in the back of his head, telling him right from wrong, and running off to find himself the exact opposite of what he should have; a boyfriend, a boyfriend from Gryffindor, a boyfriend from Gryffindor who also just so happened to be the boy-who-lived, a boyfriend from Gryffindor who also just so happened to be the boy-who-lived and who he lets treat him like the spoiled little girl of a prat he is. This must be love.  
**Story Rating**: M, because Draco is a naughty boy.  
**Chapter Rating**: M, for a hand job~! ;D  
**Story Warnings**: Slash, bondage, S&M, slash, alcohol consumption, suggestive and crude language, slash, slash, dom!Harry, sub!Draco, slash, and slash. You've been warned my lovely little stud muffins.  
**Chapter Warnings**: Slash, crude and suggestive language, and suggestive activities. You've been warned.

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! PROBLEM SOLVED. **

**Author's Note**: Not much to say. Go to the bottom of the page for more…  
**Music I Listened To**: Obsessions- Marina and the Diamonds, Faces- Scary Kids Scaring Kids, Wishing Well- The Airborne Toxic Event, We Intertwine- The Hush Sound  
**Chapter III??**: This may take a week to a month, depending on how many reviews I get. ;D

**Dedicated to  
**broken-Angel-requiem-Soul,  
for giving me the idea involving the essay.  
Lawlz.

* * *

T h e . G o o d . A v o i d e d  
Ch. II

_"I think sex is better than logic, but I can't prove it."  
_-Anonymous

Staring at his empty and still clean dinner plate, Draco felt a grimace grow on his usually snarky face. He was exhausted, not able to muster up enough energy for classes and his regular social life anymore as he spent most of it unwillingly almost every day now. Truthfully, it wasn't his fault though, so when an oblivious Pansy Parkinson asked what was wrong, Draco simply used a two word answer and went on with his currently tiresome existence and chose to skip dinner for a nap.

"Harry Potter," he'd grumbled.

It had been two weeks since the incident after the party and one since the two were assigned to do a potion's essay together by the malicious Snape, who Draco had become increasingly cross with ever since; even though it was all meant to make Harry suffer. That had clearly backfired. After all, every day after dinner, the two boys met in the library to work on their project, however, work really wasn't what they did, as Harry found it much more interesting to sneak in kisses and gropes while Draco tried to discuss what they were actually doing. At first, this hadn't really bothered him, but now he was just getting sick of it. And every time Harry went in for the kill again, the blond was about ready to tell him to sod the hell off, but talking is hard when someone else's tongue is down your throat.

Finally reaching his bed, Draco plopped down onto it with a sigh of relief and promptly passed out. Though, it had only seemed that's he'd just closed his eyes when someone shook him awake; calling his name. "Hey, Draco, get up! Come on!"

He stared at the person for a second, contemplating smacking him upside the head, before it registered that it was Theodore Nott trying to wake him up. Theodore being one of the few people he actually held respect for, Draco opted to himself that smacking him would be a bad idea and instead groaned out, "What, _What_? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Come on, get up," the other Slytherin boy ordered firmly. "Potter's here looking for you; says you two have a project to work on?"

Draco groaned again and pushed himself up to glare at him. "Tell him to go the hell away," he growled lowly, lying down once again, clearly aggravated.

Theodore shrugged and left with this, much to the other's relief. Of course, said relief didn't last long as nearly five minutes later, Draco's rest was interrupted by an all to familiar voice that almost had him begging to be left alone.

"Draco, get up, our paper is due in three days and we're only halfway done."

Before opening his eyes, the blond already knew he didn't want it. The voice, there was no hiding it, was Harry's, and this only made him all the more exhausted and irritable. He could hear the smile in the other's tone, annoying, as if trying to avoid laughing in a way that would have him even more ticked off. The voice in the back of Draco's head once again clicked on with this, whispering… no, shouting at him to tell Potter to sod off and go back to sleep; that getting up now would only doom him further to more sleepless nights and aggravating inner turmoil. All of this could be avoided so easily, the voice told him, all he had to do was forget how well the brunet kissed and how nice his chest felt beneath his fingers, like a model's. There was no point anyway, since Draco could get anyone he wanted; someone better then Harry Potter!

However, that voice was to much; a constant reminder of what would happen if he decided to follow the other to the library like a fool. The ultimate decision was way harder to make then it seemed, and once again the voice told him that he was just acting like a fool by even considering going with Harry, again, like every night since they were assigned to be essay partners, as Harry had decided they should begin _working_ that very evening. It figured.

But of course, just like all the nights prior, Draco promptly ignored the good little voice that told him what he was doing wrong and blinked his eyes open to find that he'd been right in assuming that Harry was smiling down at him, because he was. It was a nice smile though, warm and reassuring, nothing like the smirk of triumph that the blond gave to many people he hated on a close to daily basis. That was one of the things he had to watch out for though, as Harry's smile always got him falling right away into a state of mind he really, really didn't want to be in; something that had the poor teen nauseous and ready to skip class every day since it had begun.

Upon noticing that Draco had opened his gray-blue eyes, Harry's smile only grew. "That's a good boy," he encouraged. "Now come on and get out of bed, we have to go."

However, the blond wasn't about to let him off that easily. "Who the hell let you in here Potter?" he spat.

"Hm? Oh, Zabini let me in," he replied honestly.

Draco made a mental note to kick Blaise's arse next time he saw him.

"Come on, _come on_," Harry once again prompted. "Let's _go_."

All of about eight minutes later, Draco found himself backed up against a bookcase, this time, before they had even gotten to a table to work at; his mouth soon invaded by a very familiar taste and sensation. Though, despite his usual persona of dominance, the blond could not find it in himself to fight back, or even to say no for that matter, and instead opted to give in and be as willing as possible. After all, he's accidentally found that being feisty turned Harry on a lot more then if he just let him have his way. Though, it would have been a lie to say that he wasn't enjoying their make out sessions as well. Draco was just very content up on his pedestal.

"You know Potter," he began with a sigh as they parted for air. "If you wanted to make out, you could've just said so. We don't have to make the trek to the library every time."  
Harry shrugged. "It's more exciting this way," he stated matter-of-factly.  
Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway," the brunet suddenly went on. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

A faint blush found it's way to Harry's face. "Uh… will you… go out with me?"

Draco's body went stark still and he stared at the boy with eyes full of complete and utter shock. He was… expecting plenty all of the time, but never once had he expected to be asked such a question. And for some reason, he couldn't fine his word, the ones he ever so badly wanted to say; '_no, I will not you goody-goody moron_!' His mind shouted this over and over, the voice cheering on the answer and saying it was right. However, still Draco found that replying was harder then he thought it was would be and he remained speechless for almost five minutes, just staring into Harry's striking emerald eyes and wondering if that was what he really wanted to say or not. Eventually though, the chanting in his mind became annoying, and the blond told it to stop, thankful as silence swallowed him up once more. Suddenly, his answer came smoothly, like water over river rocks.

"Yes."

* * *

The midmorning snow frosted the ground like powdered sugar as two boys sat outside, bundled in not only their coats, but each other's arms, almost three weeks since getting together. One particular snowflake floated to earth then, finding it's landing place right on Draco's bottom lip, causing him to lick the melted flake off a moment later and attract his boyfriend's attention unwillingly. These two, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, had been next to each other whenever possible since the incident in the library that short while ago. However, it had seemed long enough for the two, as Harry himself was honestly just overjoyed that the blond finally let him hold him without a fight; considering, the first week and a half, Draco was extremely secluded and nervous, no matter how much they were together. It was only a matter of time though, until he loosened up and decided that making Harry happy was more important then clinging to a false sense of security within his currently frantic mind.

Draco sighed with the thought.

Harry on the other hand was glad about a couple of things since getting together with the Malfoy boy. The first, he no longer had any hateful rivals that always wanted to get in his face when he least needed it, since now that Draco was in his arms, his little posse didn't bother him nearly as much anymore, if at all. And on the rare occasion they did, Draco promptly would tell them off and secretly laugh under his breath a moment later. The second thing that made Harry happy was that he was glad to finally be able to embrace feelings he had for another human being. After all, when he'd been with Ginny, he was never sure what it was he felt for her, but now… well now he just identified it as friendship, and it made sense that he never kissed her the way he kissed Draco, or touched her in those ways either. She just wasn't that special.

Their only current problem was Ron, and his habit of fighting with Draco whenever he saw the two being lovey-dovey. The whole news about their relationship had gotten to him pretty bad though, so Harry wasn't about to get upset with him. Besides, he himself was still in shock about everything, so how could he really blame Ron for being in a similar state of mind? He couldn't.

Watching other couples enjoy the snow, Harry was perfectly content, but Draco was beginning to freeze.

"Can we go inside now?" he whined tiredly. "It's bloody cold out here and my socks are wet." He wiggled his numb toes slightly to make his point clear.

Harry sighed heavily and jumped off the ledge they were sitting on. "You complain to much," he stated then. "But fine, we can go in."

Glad to have his way, like usual, as Harry spoiled the boy rotten, Draco smiled and planted a quick kiss on his boyfriends cheek, whispering a sincere "Thank you," that he knew always made the brunet week at the knees to hear.

Grabbing the blonde's hand, Harry ushered him through the hallways to the Gryffindor common room, where the two sat on the couch side by side. The journey there had been silent, comfortable, but silent. However, now that they were inside, a smile grew on the famous boy's face as Draco shed his coat onto the ground and snuggled up into his side like a cat, muttering a quiet, "I'm still cold."

Smile still in place, Harry leaned down and captured the other's soft pink lips with his own. "I can help with that," he whispered against them deviously.

Soon, Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, giving the brunet full access to his mouth. It wasn't long then, before Harry's hand slid up underneath the blonde's shirt and began to tweak and rub his nipples; moans rising from Draco's throat, however unwilling such sounds were, against his boyfriend's mouth. Suddenly, Harry pulled back and latched onto the other's neck, sucking and biting on a certain sensitive area that made his reactions even more enthusiastic, as the brunet began to work at unbuttoning the frailer boy's shirt ever so slowly. Once open, Harry's fingers danced over Draco's chest, simply enjoying the feel of his smooth and well cared for pale skin. It was as silky to the touch as it looked, after all, and thusly became very addicting.

"H-Harry!" the Slytherin boy scolded sharply. "Don't leave marks."

What he got in reply was a chuckle. "Too late, love."

As his mouth latched onto one of Draco's pink nubs, as if on their own, Harry's fingers found their way to his pants and unzipped them quickly, ignoring the blond as he complained and told him to stop it halfheartedly. Slipping beneath his trousers, Harry's hand wrapped firmly around Draco's shafted and squeezed lightly, causing the one below him to bellow out an aggravated moan of pleasure that sent shiver's down his boyfriend's spine. Obviously enjoying the reaction, Harry ran his thumb over the head and smiled as the moan repeated, only stronger and louder then before. "Do you want more?" he asked almost sadistically.

Knowing that Harry wouldn't go on unless he answered, Draco nodded, but being as stubborn as he was, that was the most he would give in.

"Oh…ew!"

Suddenly the two stopped what they were doing and looked up to find Ron and Seamus standing in the doorway with disgust written all over their faces. Definitely not pleased with this, Draco gathered himself together and sat up, re-buttoning and zipping his pants as he stared at them with shock as well.

"Merlin Harry!" Ron spat. "You're my best friend and all, but you really need to get a room, because I really had no need to see that."

"Likewise Weasley," Draco said with a scowl. "You're really a turn off."

"Shut up ferret-boy!"

"Ron!" Harry cut in. "That's enough! I'm tired of you two fighting all the time!" Then, he turned to the blond with a regretful expression. "Uhh, I guess I'll walk you back to the dungeon."

Draco but a hand up. "No, no, I'm fine on my own," he stated plainly. "You just stay here and deal with Weasley and his trust issues." As he stood, the blond planted a very chaste kiss on Harry's cheek and bid him farewell as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

Then before Ron could start up again, Seamus cut in. "Wow," he gasped, walking over to Harry with a smile. "I didn't know you were with Malfoy! That's pretty awesome."

The brunet only returned the smile, giving Ron a look from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Really Draco?" Pansy shot in his direction as the blond entered the Slytherin common room.

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

She had her hands on her hips, which were slightly jutted to the side. "You were out with Potter again, weren't you? I still can't believe you hooked up with such a prick."

Draco sighed at this and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. "I know," he agreed. "I like Harry and all, but there's always something telling me to get out of there when I'm with him. It's a bit irritating really."

"Well clearly!" Pansy all but shouted, her face contorted with disbelief. "You're fraternizing with the enemy, love. This isn't like you"

In return, Draco only stared at the girl for a moment, and Pansy stared back; her eyes narrowed in a way that screamed for him to make the right choice, whatever that was.

"Well," the blond began again after a minute. "I believe I'd had enough fighting for one day, so if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." And before the girl could even reply, he left; headed straight for dreamland, or so he hoped.

Lying in his bed, Draco could only stare at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. His mind was racing as quickly as it had when Harry had asked him out, and about similar this time as well. He was tired, sick and tired really, of having to think this through, but the inner conflict he was dealing with bothered the boy to no end, as he suffered almost every night with the same problem. This time, however, it was worse, as he couldn't just say that this was what he wanted, because Draco simply didn't know what he wanted anymore. Did he want Harry? Yes. Was he absolutely sure of that? No. Was it the right choice? He didn't know! It was all a matter of opinion really, but his was the only one that mattered by this point.

Draco really didn't care about what his parents had to say regarding all this, because he wasn't about to go telling them any time soon. After all, he already knew what his father would do, and his mother was probably no different. At worst, they'd kick him out of the family, disown really, or maybe even _get rid of him_. But that was assuming Draco knew his parents the way he thought he did, which really wasn't all that well.

Finally, after an hour and a half, the blond fell into the clutches of sleep from pure exhaustion.

The next morning, as Draco entered the Great Hall, still tired to the bone, he saw Harry waving him over to come sit at the Gryffindor table. However, noticing the glare that Ron already had aimed in his direction, he merely shook his head 'no' in return and walked over to sit by Pansy, who visibly relaxed with his presence and smiled. Of course, this did not bode well with Harry, who looked a little bit surprised and then glowered at Ron and called him a 'cock-blocking git', much to the redhead's displeasure.

It wasn't until much later that Harry caught Draco in the hall the way he normally did, pushing him into a corridor and ravishing his mouth.

The blond didn't protest.

That night, Pansy confronted Draco again, sitting across from him in the Slytherin common room with her arms crossed, like a mother reprimanding her child. While aware of this, the other chose just to ignore it though.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know," he all but shouted, holding his head in his hands with annoyance. "Why do I have to?"

Pansy scowled. "Because," she stated plainly. "Don't you know the consequences that come along with dating Potter?"

"Yes," Draco sighed. "I keep hearing them repeated over and over again in my mind, telling me to get out of this. And I was so focused on it that I almost forgot to respond when he kissed me today. I was rather nauseous. It feels like I'm running out of options."

"Running out of options!?" Pansy gasped. "There are only two options here! Stay together with the bloody prat, or break up with him for your own good. Those are the only options that I can see."

The blond groaned. "Why can't there be a third option, 'neither'?" he muttered tiredly. "I'd like that much better."

"Sorry dear," the girl said, shaking her head. "There isn't a third choice. You'll have to pick either one or two, and choose wisely."

Basking in the newborn silence, Draco thought this over for a second. He really did enjoy being with Harry, but it was just so exhausting sometimes, not to mention nerve-wracking when it came to the 'what if' questions, such as, what if Lucius found out? And, what if he was being used? He honestly doubted the latter, but the first was always on his mind, haunting his dreams and turning his nights sleepless as he tried to fight the new nightmares off. Though, on the other hand, Draco was pretty sure Harry would never let that happen, and with such knowledge, his frantic mind was often put to rest.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Draco moaned. "I mean, this is over Harry Potter of all people. I hated him for years, just deciding to break up with him after all that shouldn't be so difficult!"

Pansy didn't seem to believe his words. "You have to do it then, Draco," she warned. "Think about this rationally. All these years all you two have done is pick on each other, playing pranks and slinging insults left and right, you're opposites, and now, suddenly, you're in a relationship. Does that sound right to you? Think about the Dark Lord! What if he found out about this?! He'd murder you!"

Draco gulped. "I know that," he growled, mentally kicking himself for forgetting all about Voldemort in this situation. If his father found out, it would surely get to him in no time. "But the problem is, for once I actually care about what I want! And I'm sorry if that's a bloody crime."

Pansy shrugged. "It's you're funeral then. Don't expect me to attend."

"Oh, sod off Pansy," the blond suddenly spat. "For once I know you're right, okay? I just… don't know how to handle this."

"It's really not that complicated, _Draco_," she said with an eye-roll. "Just walk up to him and say, 'I'm breaking up with you!' Or you could always just do what I do and start ignoring him without and explanation. That way they get ticked at you and you don't have to do anything. Should be easy on a Gryffindork like Potter."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once again, eyes closed as he processed all the information he was taking in. As a Slytherin, cutting off all connection with Harry was so far his favorite option, but for some reason he was having trouble with accepting that as a plan.

"This is all Maddock's fault," the blond murmured suddenly.

"You mean Molly?" Pansy asked suspiciously. "How is this her fault?"

"The stupid tramp told me that Harry was the only person alive I couldn't get with, and I had to prove her wrong. I blame the alcohol in my system at the time. Fire whiskery is very addicting."

"Ha!" Pansy laughed. "That's what you get! I told you not to go to that party, but no. You needed to get wasted. Though still…" she paused. "Go ahead and blame Molly. She's really just a trollop anyway; doesn't deserve respect as far as I'm concerned."

This earned a smile out of Draco, and he nodded with a bit of laughter. "That's right," he agreed. "You should've seen her, whoring herself out to Blaise like he was some rich old man who would buy her whatever she wanted! It was quite the show, especially with how drunk I happened to be."

"I can only imagine, but thanks for the picture," Pansy chuckled.

"Now," she leaned forward and tapped a pointed fingernail on the wooden table next to her. "About you're predicament…"

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT YET BEEN EDITED…  
**...However, I will edit it as soon as I get the time and the chance.  
**:)**

**Author's Note**: Wow, here's chapter II much faster then I expected. Since it's only been like… a day or two, I have nothing new to say other then REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks for reading~!  
Bye!

**SILVER AND GREEN  
**Let's all be mean. The Slytherin way.


End file.
